Fantasy
The Fantasy universe consists of a cast of Protagonists and Antagonists. It is a story about a world plagued once again by an ancient evil that was formerly sealed away and the journey of those who embark to stop it once again. The second group of characters are from what would have been an item crafting game and dating sim, known as Alchemistra. Fantasy Protagonists *Bogart - The Alchemist, born under Jupiter, in his younger days he is the protagonist of Alchemistra. *Eleodoro - The Sun Knight, a sheltered warrior raised solely for the task of sealing the great evil should it rise again. The protagonist of the Fantasy universe. *Maynard - The Barbarian, a physically oriented warrior constantly in a sleepy daze. *Orrin - The Master Thief, a dark elf and well-known robber. Saved by Eleodoro from an entity known as the Spider King. Fantasy Antagonists *Dwyer - The Raven King, the Great Evil in a mock form of the Sun Knight that formerly sealed it away. *Fergall - The Harpy King, a former Pirate Lord brought back in a mock form of his previous self to serve the Raven King. *Osric - The Demon King, a former King who was corrupted by the Great Evil and destroyed his entire kingdom single-handedly. Alchemy Characters *Bodyguard - The Bodyguard, born under Pluto, a shamanic priest that protects Rival. *Knight - The Knight, born under Mercury, a knight in-training that guards the castle's prison. *Mentor - The Mentor, born under Saturn, Bogart's mentor in Alchemy. *Prince Renton - The Prince, born under Neptune, the kingdom's royal heir. *Rival - The Rival Alchemist, born under Mars, an Alchemist in training and self-proclaimed rival of Bogart. *Sir Dallan - The Knight Captain, the personal guard of Prince Renton. *Pickpocket - The Pickpocket, a thief known for stealing from the wealthy in order to assist those in-need. Glossary of Terms Sun Knights - A line of warriors, one produced each generation, trained in the Holy Arts with the sole duty of sealing away the Great Evil. They are always born and raised in Sol Abbey and thus live like monks and have very sheltered lives. The Great Evil - A tremendous force of darkness that once plagued the world. It was finally sealed away by the Sun Knight, Dwyer at the cost of his life. It has now broken the seal and takes a mock form of Dwyer known as the Raven King while it prepares to take over again. Interfusion - Potentially the most powerful of the Holy Arts, and due to this it requires an immense magic seal to activate. Typically the seal is the size of an entire town and requires high compatibility in order to even be used. The art itself takes a soul with great strength and merges it into a living being, along with the high compatibility the being will have to live alongside the soul until death and if the being is unhealthy the strain can shorten their lifespan. While the art does have costs, the user benefits by being able to pass down the extra strength through blood. So far the only well-known beneficiary of interfusion are the Sun Knights, who inherited their power using Dwyer's blood. Trivia *Trivia Category:Universe